


Return

by unspeakable3



Series: welcome to the most noble and ancient house of black [62]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Black Family-centric (Harry Potter), Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, Gen, Good Regulus Black, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), POV Regulus Black, Regulus Black Deserves Better, Regulus Black Feels, Regulus Black-centric, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, Walburga Black's A+ Parenting, Wordcount: 100-500, Young Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 22:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20785937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unspeakable3/pseuds/unspeakable3
Summary: Maybe Mother would be so pleased she would forget to shout at Sirius for something he was bound to do wrong.





	Return

It felt odd to be returning home.

There was a horrible squirming in Regulus’s stomach, like someone had cut him open and poured a cauldronful of flobberworms inside him in his sleep, and his mouth was dry and he had a headache and it felt better when he leaned it against the cold window but Cissa kept telling him to sit up straight and he wished she would just stop _fussing._

It was odd because it wasn’t as if he was exactly _happy _at school. Lessons were fine and he was getting used to the cold and draughty common room and he supposed he had begun to make a few acquaintances that weren’t Evan or Cissa or Sirius, but he still felt a bit sick whenever he entered the clamouring chatter of the Great Hall. He still shrank back into alcoves and window ledges to avoid the hordes of students rushing between classes, still found the librarian Madam Pince a preferable companion to most of his classmates, still rose too early and stayed up too late just so he could find some peace and solitude.

But he supposed he was happier at Hogwarts than he was at home.

Grimmauld Place was warmer than the dungeons and there were fewer people than in the castle and he didn’t have irritating children knocking him with their elbows at mealtimes, but there was Father with his silent disapproval and Mother with her not-so-silent disapproval and Sirius. There was always Sirius.

Maybe this time it would be better because Regulus had been sorted into Slytherin and maybe Mother would like to talk about that instead of berating Sirius about Gryffindor being full of _mudbloods _and _blood-traitors _and _half-breed scum_ like it was his fault the Hat had put him there.

(Was she aware that the Charms teacher and Head of Ravenclaw, Professor Flitwick, was a half-breed? He was jolly and patient and Regulus was rather fond of him.)

Maybe this time Regulus would be able to stand straight and conjugate his Latin verbs and recite their family tree and recount all the Ministers for Magic in order without making any mistakes and maybe Mother would be so pleased she would forget to shout at Sirius for something he was bound to do wrong.

Maybe he was doing all this worrying for nothing. Maybe returning home wouldn’t be such a terrible thing, after all.

Maybe.


End file.
